Dulce Justicia
by lonex lore
Summary: LxLight, One-shot El punto de vista de L acerca de la justicia, a pesar de que sus sentimientos se interponen en ello.


Justicia, Kira te puedo enseñar la verdadera justicia si decides caminar por el camino correcto, por que tu perspectiva de justicia esta podrida, no es más que la de otro asesino en serie en busca gritarle al mundo lo que en realidad es

Justicia, Kira te puedo enseñar la verdadera justicia si decides caminar por el camino correcto, por que tu perspectiva de justicia esta podrida, no es más que la de otro asesino en serie en busca gritarle al mundo lo que en realidad es.

Que tristeza Kira, que uses tú maravillosa inteligencia para atentar contra tu juicio y luchar por un ideal de absoluta falsedad. Al fin y al cabo matar siempre a sido un pecado, y tu has bajado al nivel de ellos, los asesinos que hacen pudrir cada día más a este mundo, la única diferencia querido Kira, es que tu arma o mejor dicho tu método de asesinato es incluso el peor de todos, el más facilista y el más letal de todos.

¿Aun así te sientes contento Kira? No descansare, no me detendré.

-L.- La profunda y seria voz del joven Light Yagami, resuena en todo el silencio permanecido en una de las habitaciones del edificio construido por parte de mi, L para la investigación en el caso de Kira.

-Llámame Ryuzaki, si no hay problema.- Le digo, respondiendo a su llamado, pero sin embargo pareció no escuchar.

Aprieto los dedos de mis pies al observarlo caminar hacia mi lado. Con modalidad le ofrezco unas fresas con crema y chocolate que previamente Watari dejo para mi en la mesita. Sin embargo con su típica y fría indiferencia me las niega, no había más que esperar de la costumbre de Light.

Yo estaba sentado en un sillón vino tinto, con mis piernas encogidas y mis pies descalzos como siempre, mientras que Light se sentó en una silla de ornamenta clásica de color casi parecido al dorado y de muble vino tinto. Y una mesita del mismo color, vino tinto y dorado nos hacia distancia y separación entre los dos.

En medio de nuestro silencio le lanzo una mirada acusadora, sin embargo parece no detenerse en su objetivo sea cual sea, se lo que sea que quieras conmigo Light, lo sabré, ya que de todas formas somos como dos gotas de agua en este universo que por el destino pensamos igual y a la misma diestra.

- Se lo que piensas, y no no he venido por alguno de esos motivos que estés pensando L. No me mal entiendas.- Una vez más cruza su argumento lleno de falsedad y mentiras. Cuanto odio eso de Light.

-Pues si he pensado muchas conjeturas Light.- Sin perderlo ni un segundo de vista, tomo una fresa llena de blanca crema y me la como sin apuro.- Espero que lo que este pensando sea mentira, me dolería que fuese verdad, Light.

¿Light? Observo que sus ojos se doblan hacia el suelo y su cabello color castaño como los almendros los tapan. Sus manos se tensionan así como lo hacia todo su cuerpo. Y es entonces que por un giro bestial tira la mesita con ambas manos al suelo haciendo un estruendoso murmullo, así cierro los ojos del susto, que corta una vez más el silencio.

-¿Light?-Le pregunto sorprendido. Abro mis ojos poco a poco y encuentro sus brazos doblados en mi cuerpo. Entonces lleva su mano a mis labios y limpia gentilmente la crema de ellos.

-Que estas pensando L, quiero saberlo.- Asoma su mirada intensivamente por medio de su cabello.- Dime por que te dolería que fuese verdad…

-¿Estas conciente de que todavía sustento que tu eres el verdadero Kira?- Lo interrumpo.

-Si lo estoy, ¿aun sigues pensando en eso? Sabes que es imposible…

-No no lo es.- A pesar de la presión de su cuerpo logro alcanzar otra fresa y la como.

De repente siento como Light empieza a golpearme con bestialidad. Sentía su desalma y agonía descargándose en mi cuerpo. Podía detenerlo si quisiera ya que soy igual e incluso mucho más fuerte que el, pero no me importaba que hiciera eso conmigo. Entonces se calmo y reposo en mi pecho.

-Light, solo diré lo siguiente.-Podía sentir el ritmo de su respiración y el dolor punzante de sus golpes en mi rostro.- En verdad creo que eres Kira…-suspiro- Pienso que Kira es desalmado… matar sin dar juicio, mentir y ocultarse pensando que vive en la tierra como un nuevo Dios…

Y así yo lo pensaba, la actitud previa de Light añadía un porcentaje más a la verdad de que el es Kira. Al fin y al cabo es humano, no un Dios y como humanos somos imperfectos, y detrás de cada crimen siempre habrá una imperfección.

Sin embargo, siempre me ha dolido aquella hipótesis, no mejor dicho esa verdad. Por alguna razón me encuentro ciego ante aceptar la verdad, no quisiera que fuese verdad, al fin y al cabo ha sido mi único amigo… o algo cercano a ello.

Pero si fuese por amistad, sacaría mis cartas bajo la manga para enseñarle una lección, así como los buenos amigos hacen y no me dejaría cegar tan fácilmente en contra de la verdad. Ya esta todo claro, algo más grande que la amistad se interpone entre los dos, una experiencia que jamás había sentido.

Mi obsesión por atrapar al asesino de Kira a transmutado como parte de una necesidad esencial para mi vida, Light como parte de mi vida, así como el balance del bien y el mal, la oscuridad y la luz, lo bueno y lo malo, el ying y el yang y otros miles de ejemplos hacen completos tanto este mundo como mi vida.

-Es por eso Light…- Paso mis manos por su rostro.- A pesar de que comprobé por fin que eres Kira, no seré yo quien demostrara al cien por ciento tu culpabilidad y no seré yo quien te enviara a prisión. Sin embargo, he de decirte que como eres tu parte de mi vida no seré yo quien se ensucie las manos. A pesar de todo esto y mas que siento, seguramente pasare al más allá con la tranquilidad de que por fin pagues la lección, por que muy dentro de mi deseo eso y espero lo aceptes.

Light me mira sorprendido ante mis palabras, inmóvil sin nada que le quede por responder. Enciende su rostro una luz de firmeza intentando de ocultar la verdad de lo que siente y dobla sus brazos más que lo anterior.

-L, a veces…no logro comprenderte al cien por ciento.- Sin querer derrama una brillante lágrima en mi rostro.

FIN


End file.
